Venciendo a la indiferencia
by missginni
Summary: ·Yaoi· Atobe ha invitado a Echizen a ver un partido de tenis en su casa, pero sus intenciones no tenían nada que ver con el partido... ¿Por qué entonces Ryoma no colabora? ·Respuesta al reto de Perse one·


_Más respuestas a retos de Halloween._

_**Retadora:** Perse_one  
_

_**Reto:** Ryoma es fan de Nadal, a Atobe no le gusta nada que su novio se pase mirando al tenista ese pero nada de lo que haga o diga sirve para que Echizen le quite los ojos de encima. Quiero que me cuentes cómo hace Atobe para recuperar definitivamente la atención de Ryoma._

_**Disclaimer:** Takeshi Konomi ―y no yo ―es el propietario de todos los derechos, el único que tiene permitido lucrarse ―en teoría ―con los beneficios de las ventas internacionales. Yo nada gano con ello._

_**Nota:** Contiene escenas subidas de tono entre dos chicos. Si no te gusta este género, pulsa atrás en tu navegador._

* * *

**Venciendo a la indiferencia**

**____________________________  
**

Maldita fuera la hora en que se le había ocurrido la peregrina idea de invitar a Ryoma a ver un partido.

Por supuesto, lo de "ver un partido" había sido solamente una excusa, algo para invitar a su esquiva pareja a pasar un rato en su mansión aprovechando que no habría nadie ahí, ni siquiera sus eficientes criados. Pero en cuanto había encendido la televisión de plasma de cincuenta pulgadas, Ryoma se había quedado embobado.

Vale, no era cualquier partido, era la final del US Open entre los números 1 y 2 del ranking ATP, es decir, los dos mejores jugadores del mundo en activo; y verlo en su espectacular televisión era casi mejor que verlo en directo, porque reproducía todos los movimientos con una nitidez milimétrica... Pero eso no era nada comparado con tener al gran Ore-Sama dispuesto a materializar hasta tus más alocadas fantasías...

Sin embargo Ryoma no parecía haber caído en la cuenta de ello. Miraba intensamente al televisor, repantingado en su sofá de cuero, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a lo que dijera o hiciese su incomprendido novio. ¿Acaso era esa la actitud de una persona normal?

No. Lo sabía muy bien. Todos intentaban siempre hacerle la pelota de un modo u otro para conseguir su atención, rogando o incluso suplicando por una sola de sus perfectas miradas. Los pobres infelices darían hasta un miembro porque el gran Ore-Sama los rozara siquiera, y lloraban de emoción si les dirigía más de dos palabras...

Pero no Ryoma Echizen, que se había dedicado a ignorarlo prácticamente desde que lo había conocido; y no contento con eso se había dado el lujo de derrotarlo en un partido oficial, cosa que ni siquiera Tezuka había logrado. Atobe no había podido dejar las cosas así, y había empleado sus mejores armas para conseguir primero su atención, luego su interés, y finalmente algo que se parecía sospechosamente al afecto. A veces.

¿Por qué entonces seguía ignorándolo cuando Ore-Sama más se esforzaba en llamar su atención? No era para nada justo, sobre todo cuando había preparado cuidadosamente _todo_ lo que iban a hacer esa tarde. Y ver ese estúpido partido hasta el final no era una de esas cosas.

Miró hacia Echizen, que seguía repantingado en el sofá, a su lado, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano izquierda, que descansaba sobre el apoyabrazos. Sus ojos seguían clavados en la pantalla del televisor, y su expresión concentrada lo molestó sobremanera. Ore-Sama iba a conseguir su atención, por las buenas o por las malas.

―Vas a dejar de ver ese partido ahora mismo ―dijo, con su tono imperativo que no admitía réplica.

Echizen ni siquiera lo miró.

―Hablo en serio, voy a apagar el televisor ―tomó el mando a distancia en un amago por hacer que su amenaza sonara real...

Pero la indiferencia total de Ryoma fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

―Muy bien, Echizen, tú lo has querido.

Soltó el mando bruscamente, que fue a parar a su carísima alfombra con un golpe sordo, y se inclinó hacia Ryoma con intención de intimidarlo físicamente. No funcionó, exactamente como esperaba, pero ahora la posición le era ventajosa, e iba a aprovecharse de ello.

Con un ágil movimiento de sus manos, muy acostumbradas a hacerlo, desabrochó los pantalones de Echizen e introdujo una mano a través de su ropa interior. Sintió como Ryoma se sobresaltaba ligeramente, pero cuando alzó la vista vio que su mirada seguía clavada en el televisor...

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, el muy capullo. Era imposible que no notase su caricia, pero pretendía seguir ignorándolo sólo para fastidiarlo. Sabía perfectamente que _ahora_ no le importaba el partido lo más mínimo, especialmente porque acababa de terminar el segundo set y los jugadores ni siquiera estaban en la pista; pero su indiferencia era un reto especialmente diseñado para Atobe, un desafío a sus capacidades, tanto físicas como mentales, que lo impelían a que _intentara_ capturar su atención completamente...

No podía rechazar una provocación así.

Bajó ligeramente la ropa interior de Echizen hasta dejar su miembro semierecto al descubierto, y comenzó a masajearlo cuidadosamente, muy, muy despacio, subiendo y bajando sin apenas rozarlo, en una velada caricia de lo que vendría después. Aprovechó la otra mano para subir ligeramente su camiseta, dejando al descubierto un tentador pedazo de piel que pedía a gritos ser mordido... Pero no lo hizo todavía. Se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que seguían clavados en la tele, ahora sin apenas parpadear, y apretó el agarre en torno a su miembro, haciendo su caricia más intensa mientras aceleraba levemente el ritmo.

La expresión de Ryoma apenas varió. Abrió ligeramente los labios, sin dejar de mirar al plasma, mientras su respiración se hacía apenas un poco más pesada.

Atobe sonrió, acelerando un poco más el ritmo, mientras sentía como el miembro de Echizen, completamente erecto ahora, comenzaba a humedecerse en la punta. El trozo de piel bajo su ombligo seguía tentándolo profundamente, y en esta ocasión no se resistió a acercar sus labios a él y besarlo. Era una zona muy sensible para Echizen, lo sabía perfectamente, y pensaba aprovecharse de ello. Trazó un sendero de besos a través de su piel, desde su ombligo hasta la base de su miembro, y luego regresó humedeciendo la zona con su lengua, acariciando también con sus dientes la superficie suave y sensible. Su mano derecha continuó moviéndose sobre el miembro de Echizen, potenciando el movimiento con la presión de sus dedos, mientras la respiración de Ryoma se hacía más perceptible...

Sin embargo permaneció callado, sin apenas moverse. La única concesión que hizo ante Atobe fue apretar los dedos de su mano derecha en un puño, inequívoca confesión de que no estaba siendo para nada indiferente a sus caricias.

Keigo sonrió, todavía contra su piel, y apartó la mano de su pulsante miembro. No le veía la cara, pero podía apostar a que Ryoma había ahogado un quejido de frustración mordiéndose el labio. Se separó lentamente de él, para deleitarse con la visión. Seguía mirando a la pantalla, pero sus ojos estaban ligeramente entrecerrados, y sus pupilas se habían dilatado hasta hacerlos parecer prácticamente negros. Su cara estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y sus labios abiertos y brillantes, como si acabara de pasarse la lengua sobre ellos. O como si se los hubiese mordido.

Atobe volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta de que la respiración de Ryoma tampoco era tan calmada como pretendía aparentar, y su pecho se movía más de lo normal con cada inspiración. Era una imagen tentadora, pero incompleta. Quería verlo totalmente sumido a su merced, prestándole atención sólo a él, e iba a conseguirlo.

Acercó la boca a su miembro, pero sin tocarlo todavía, respirando sobre la humedad de la punta, mientras con la mano derecha buscaba sus testículos. Los acarició lentamente, y sintió el escalofrío de anticipación que recorrió el cuerpo de su amante ante sus atenciones. Sonrió, y le echó una fugaz mirada a su rostro justo antes de acercarse por completo a su miembro y metérselo en la boca.

Esta vez Ryoma no pudo silenciar el gemido que escapó de sus labios. Y Atobe, en respuesta, lo acarició con su lengua, agarrando la base con su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha seguía acariciando sus testículos. La respiración de ambos se aceleró, mientras las caricias de Keigo se hacían más y más profundas, arrastrando su lengua a través de las gruesas venas que se adivinaban en la superficie de su polla, y luego engulléndola una y otra vez, mientras con sus manos acompañaba el movimiento hasta donde su boca no alcanzaba.

Pronto toda indiferencia quedó olvidada, cuando las manos de Ryoma se hundieron en su cabello, marcándole el ritmo, y sus gemidos se hicieron completamente audibles. La crispación de sus dedos, tirando ligeramente de su pelo sedoso, y la completa tensión de su cuerpo, húmedo de transpiración, indicaban claramente que estaba más allá de cualquier pensamiento racional, a completa y total merced de Atobe.

Ore-sama hubiese sonreído de puro deleite, pero lo cierto es que estaba igual de excitado que Ryoma con tan sólo tocarle, disfrutar de su sabor y de sus desinhibidas reacciones. Por fin tenía toda su atención, pero realmente no importaba, porque sólo quería ver como el clímax transformaba sus facciones y como la calma satisfecha se instalaba en ellas después. Era simplemente una imagen que jamás podría comprar aún con toda su fortuna.

Aceleró el ritmo todavía más, lamiendo más rápido y profundo, mientras los dedos de Ryoma se crispaban aun más sobre su cabello. Estaba al borde del abismo, lo sabía, y quería atormentarlo todo lo que pudiera antes del final. Movió sus manos al compás, acompañando las caricias de su boca, presionando, acelerando, urgiéndolo más y más...

Sintió como los espasmos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de Echizen un instante antes de saborear su orgasmo, y el propio Atobe contuvo un gemido ante su propia y urgente necesidad. Sin embargo, eso podía esperar...

Se separó lentamente para mirar el desmadejado cuerpo de Ryoma, completamente satisfecho, que descansaba sobre su sofá de cuero. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus mejillas teñidas de intenso carmesí, mientras su respiración se iba relajando poco a poco, escapando de unos labios que parecían haber sido mordidos sin piedad por su dueño. Atobe sonrió, completamente satisfecho ante la imagen, justo en el instante en que Echizen abría los ojos y lo miraba por fin a la cara.

―Mmmm ―murmuró, con voz baja y suave, mientras su mirada pícara, esa que Atobe adoraba, asomaba a sus ojos ―. Un excelente partido de tenis, sin duda.

Un cojín voló hacia su rostro sonriente, cortesía de Atobe, mientras respondía con fingido enojo.

―Jamás te invitaré de nuevo a ver un partido en mi casa, Echizen, puedes apostar.

Una risa suave acompañó a su respuesta:

―Sí lo harás.

―¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

―Porque te encanta tenerme junto a ti, aun cuando no te hago caso ―murmuró, acercándose a él con su mirada depredadora instalada en la cara ―; porque no soportas estar sólo ni siquiera para ver un simple partido ―se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos ―; y porque necesitas excusas rimbombantes para hacerme venir, cuando ambos sabemos que lo que en realidad dices es "fóllame hasta que no me acuerde de pensar".

Movió su cadera contra la más que despierta erección de Atobe, haciéndolo gemir, y su sonrisa lobuna se hizo aún más pronunciada. Keigo intentó pensar una respuesta ingeniosa para acallar a su engreído amante, algo que lo pusiera en el lugar que merecía, pero este volvió a mover su cadera, una y otra vez, y todo lo que Ore-Sama pudo pensar fue "ni se te ocurra parar".

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido._

_Besos,_

_Missi_


End file.
